Obi-Wan's Journal
by Kadi-WanKenobi
Summary: Obi-Wan writes down his thoughts and fears as the events of TPM take place.
1. Entry 1 - Trials

Title: Obi-Wan's Journal : Entry 1  
Author: Kadi-Wan Kenobi  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Obi-Wan writes down his thoughts and fears as the events of TPM take place.  
Archive: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: Obi-Wan and the Star Wars Universe belongs to George Lucas and his companies. I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Entry: Trials   
Location: Jedi Temple   
  
Just thought I'd write before Master and I leave. The Council has assigned us yet another mission. We just got back not 12 hours ago. I am now certain they've placed bets to see how long we can last before collapsing. Thank the Force its only going to be a simple negotiation. We're being sent to the planet of Naboo. Several weeks ago, the Trade Federation blockaded the planet to protest the taxation of their trade routes. The viceroy in charge, I think his name is Nute Gunray, is going to be meeting with us. The Council seems certain that it won't take more than a day or two to get a treaty signed. I can only hope. Maybe afterwards we'll be given time to take a retreat. It's been awhile since we were last able to get away, just the two of us. We hardly ever have enough time to just talk like we used to.   
That reminds me. Master thinks I am getting close to being ready for my trials. I have mixed feelings about this latest revelation. I mean, it's what I've been training for since before I can remember. The final step to becoming a Knight is one of the hardest, but most rewarding things in a Jedi's life. But....I'm also hesitant and a bit frightened about it too. Master and I have been constant companions for the past 12 years. He's become the father I never knew. To think of leaving suddenly and not having him there.... Master sensed my distress instantly. He said I still have a few years before that happens and I can't get rid of him that easily. Still, it disturbs me. Like master always says, I must not center on my anxieties, but concentrate on the here and now. I'll have to push away my fears on this matter until another day... Have to go. Master's calling. Don't know how long it'll be until I can write again.   
  
Obi-Wan   
  



	2. Entry 2 - I Have A Bad Feeling About Thi...

Title: Obi-Wan's journal - Entry 2  
Author: Kadi-Wan Kenobi  
Rating:G  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Obi-Wan and the Star Wars universe belongs to George Lucas and his companies. I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
  
Entry: I have a bad feeling about this   
Location: Trade Federation Droid Control Ship   
  
We have been waiting for almost an hour now and there is still no sign of the viceroy. When we first landed here, the protocol droid TC-14 said its master would be here shortly. I don't know what time measurment these Neimoidians use, but shortly sure does last awhile. Oh, here's the droid again. Still no sign of the viceroy. Master says it isn't in their nature to take so long. He can sense an unusual amount of fear throughout the ship. I can sense that, but there is something more I can sense. It doesn't have anything to do with the mission, but that is all I am sure of. The rest is elusive. Just out of reach. Could it have to do with the future? I sensed this almost immediately once we were aboard the ship. I told Master about it the moment the droid left us in the conference room. Know what he said? Don't center on your anxieties, keep your concentration on the here and now where it belongs. I swear he can't last one week without saying that. Next to 'Do or do not, there is no try.', it has to be his favorite lecture. Maybe I'll get him a plaque that says it for his next birthday. He could hang it in the common room so even when he is gone, I'll be reminded of it. Back to the subject, Master reassures me that the negotiations will be short. Neimoidians are known cowards throughout the galaxy. Still, I have a bad feeling about this. I-   
  
TBC  
  



	3. Entry 3 - I Cannot Believe It

Title: Obi-Wan's journal - Entry 3  
Author: Kadi-Wan Kenobi  
Rating:G  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Obi-Wan and the Star Wars universe belongs to George Lucas and his companies. I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
  
Entry: I cannot believe it   
Location: C-9799 Trade Federation Landing Ship   
  
I apologize for the abrupt ending to my last entry. The mission just went downhill. The viceroy destroyed our ship. He then filled the conference room with gas. Thank the Force learning how to hold ones breath for long periods of time is something stressed during training. When the doors finally opened, we had to fight our way to the control room. Master was so close to getting through to the Viceroy, but he finally got a good idea and sent droidekas (the destroyer droids with shield generators) after us. We couldn't get close enough to them without getting wounded. It ended up being a stand off and we had to go up the ventilation shaft.   
I still cannot believe it. I thought Master said the Neimoidians were cowards. Either Master was actually wrong for once or this viceroy is unique. In my opinion he's just plain crazy. Blowing up a Republic Cruiser and now invading Naboo! The Senate is going to be in an uproar about this for weeks, maybe even months. They'll debate it, discuss it, and never solve anything. I guess it's up to me and Master.   
Speaking of my Master, I wonder where he is. We split up when we saw the army of battle droids being loaded onto the ships that are taking them down to the planet. Its easier to hide that way. Right now I'm jammed in a small gap between the wall and the raised platform where the AATs are stored. I cannot move for fear of being seen. Only one good thing has come out of this situation. The negotiations were short.   
  
Obi-Wan   



	4. Entry 4 - Jar-Jar

Title: Obi-Wan's journal - Entry 4  
Author: Kadi-Wan Kenobi  
Rating:G  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Obi-Wan and the Star Wars universe belongs to George Lucas and his companies. I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Entry: Jar-Jar   
Location: Otah Gunga   
  
I wouldn't have thought it possible, but I now know how to define annoying with just one word. Jar-Jar.   
Master's latest pathetic lifeform. To tell you the truth, I think he's outdone himself this time. Think of the most annoying things ever and combine them into one. That is Jar-Jar.   
  
But, I am getting ahead of myself.   
  
We found each other easily once we landed on the planet. I ended up swimming through the swamp to get to Qui-Gon without attracting the attention of the droids. It didn't do much good, seeing as I was spotted almost immediately after I climbed onto firm ground. Two scouts spotted me. Now, this wouldn't have been a problem, but my lightsaber was damaged. I forgot to turn off the power again and it got fried. Master ended up saving me, then instantly gave me yet another lecture. I must remember to always check my lightsaber before going swimming. Once Master was finished, one of the strangest creatures I have ever seen popped up, claiming Qui-Gon had saved him again. We ignored him and started on way once again. Unfortunately, he followed us. I guess it's a good thing he did, or we would have never found Otah Gunga, Jar-Jar's city. He took a little persuading to take us there, but he saw our point in the end. (I'm just waiting for Master to reprimand me for scaring the local, although I did see him try to hide a smile.) Jar-Jar was arrested as soon as we arrived in the city. He had been banished from the city before. Boss Nass, the leader of the Gungans, wasn't happy to see us. He has refused to help us help the Naboo. Apparently, the two groups disliked each other a great deal. I tried to make him see that the droids would come and take control of them sooner or later, but he wouldn't listen. If Master hadn't interrupted, I would probably still be there arguing with him. Qui-Gon used a Jedi Mind Trick on Boss Nass to give us a transport to Theed. He has given us a bongo. I'm still not sure exactly what that is. We're on our way there at the moment. Jar-Jar is with us. Master spotted the gungan when we were leaving the High Tower Boardroom, standing off to the side wearing wrist binders. I tried to get him to leave the gungan, but Master's mind was already made up. He got Jar-Jar released and we're stuck with him for now. Master is too quick to adopt causes that are not his own. He says Jar-Jar may be of some use, but I doubt it. I am sure he will only be a problem during the mission.   
We've arrived at the Bongo. It is a little underwater craft that looks like a squid of some sort. I will write again as soon as I get the chance. Right now, I must familiarize myself with the controls of the bongo in the few minutes I have before we leave.   
  
Obi-Wan   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Entry 5 - Fish Troubles

Title: Obi-Wan's journal - Entry 5  
Author: Kadi-Wan Kenobi  
Rating:G  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Obi-Wan and the Star Wars universe belongs to George Lucas and his companies. I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
  
  
  
Entry: Fish troubles   
Location: Gungan Bongo, The Naboo Core   
  
It's calm at the moment. We are somewhere deep within the planet core of Naboo, navigating our way through the maze of caves and tunnels that fill this place. Master is meditating in the back and Jar-Jar is piloting the bongo as I take this time to write.   
There is more danger here than on land. I don't think any planet has more monstrous fish than Naboo, though I am probably wrong. If I am, I hope I never meet them.   
We never saw the first giant fish coming. It's long tongue grabbed the back of the bongo and pulled us into its jaws before we could react. Thank the Force a larger fish came and grabbed the first fish in its mouth, forcing it to let us go, or we would be one with the Force now. Master didn't seem to be in the least bit worried, just watched it calmly, then turned and recited another Jedi saying. There is always a bigger fish. I'd hate to see a fish bigger than the one that saved us.   
The bongo was damaged from the encounter with the first fish and the power went out. Thanks to my training, I got the power back, revealing yet another fish in front of us. This one also thought we looked like lunch. Jar-Jar completely lost it at that moment, distracting both of us with his loud yells. Master used the Force to calm him down, but he overdid it and knocked the gungan out completely. I wonder if he meant to overdo it, though. I'm sure Master was relieved to have some peace and quiet finally. Jar-Jar stayed asleep long enough for us to navigate away from the danger.   
Speaking of Jar-Jar, I found out why he was banished. Well...actually...that isn't true. He told me what happened, but I didn't understand most of what he said. All I know is that he was clumsy and caused several accidents. Being banished for being clumsy seems a little harsh to me. I wonder if Jar-Jar is annoying by Gungan standards as well...   
I better take the controls from Jar-Jar now before he causes another accident.   
  
Obi-Wan   
  
  



End file.
